le pire jour de ma vie
by Hazel66
Summary: Théodore assiste au mariage de l'homme qu'il aime


Mon sombre amour

Tout les persos appartiennent bien sur à J.K Rolling et je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon plaisir . 

Je les regarde, amoureux et heureux ensemble. Les yeux de l'homme que j'aime brillent en regardant un autre homme que moi et cela me brise le coeur . Je l'aime , mais son regard à toujours était posé sur lui, le chef des Serpentard, le sex symbole . Quand on peut avoir le bel et inaccessible Drago Malefoypourquoi remarquer l'effacer et calme Theodore Nott ? 

Mon amour n'a pas dérogé à la règle, pourtant je pensais être spéciale à ses yeux, être le seul à qui il se confiait corps et âme, visiblement je me suis trompé, un Malfoy est toujours premier .  
C'est pour cela que je suis invité à leur mariage en tant que témoin, ils n'ont voulu que moi, leur seul ami, pourtant ils ne savent pas à quel point être ici est dur pour moi .  
Leurs amis… je ne veux pas être l'ami de Blaise, je veux être son petit ami , son amant, le centre de son monde… 

Mais Drago a toujours eu ce qu'il désirait et voila quelque temps qu'il courait après la métissequi a finalement cédé, trop vite pour que ce soit honnête .  
Maintenant les voilà de marier et heureux, ils vont vivre ensemble et moi je vais rentrer chez moi pour pleurer, puis me reconstruire en les voyant ensemble, me reconstruire pour eux, car ils ne doivent rien savoir de mes sentiments envers le métisse . 

J'ai trop de respect pour eux pour osé essayer de briser leurs couples même si l'envie ne m'en manque pas . En ce moment même, quand le blond attrape les lèvres de Blaise avec fourgue pour l'entrainer dans un baiser à perdre le souffle je déteste le blond plus que tout au monde .  
Je le déteste, je le haïs de tout mon être, incapable de lui pardonner de me voler l'homme que j'aime juste sous mes yeux et de me faire souffrir le martyre en les voyants ensemble .  
Pourtant Dray est un ami cher à mes yeux, fidèle et protecteur qui n'oublie jamais ses amis . Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rêver d'être à sa place, dans les bras de son maris . 

Je l'ai toujours su, qu'il ne m'appartiendrait jamais, il est trop libre et lumineux pour pour se contenter de mon amour même s'il est pur, il mérite l'amour brillant et enivrant du chef des Serpentard . Je le sais et ça me déchire le coeur et l'âme de me l'avouer . Je suis trop timide, introvertie, et insignifiante le mériter 

Mes yeux me brulent, je vais pleurer, c'est trop dur. Je me penseplus fort que cela, je me pensais capable de les voir marier . Pourtant malgré cette douleur qui me déchire je me lève, plaque un petit sourire sur mes lèvres et m'avance vers eux .  
Ils me voient et me sourient, c'est dur, trop dur mais s'est bientôt fini, il faut que je tienne encore quelques minutes . Je déglutis et dis d'une voix que j'espère neutre : 

-félicitations, je suis vraiment heureux pour vous 

-Merci Théo, j'espère que tu trouveras aussi une personne que tu aimeras me répond celui qui m'a voler mon coeur en souriant comme un idiot amoureux .

\- Je l'espère moi aussi dis-je en me retenant de lui avouer que s'est lui mon seul amour . 

Il s'avance d'un pas et me prend dans ses bras, je me tends quelques secondes puis l'enlace en profitant du dernier contact que je pourrais avoir avec lui . Son odeur si unique remplit mes narines et je manque de laisser mes larmes coulées, pourtant je me retiens en enfonçant mes ongles pourtant court dans ma peau. 

Il se détache de moi et son maris me prend à son tour dans son accolade .Celle-ci dure moins de temps et je me libère avec douceur, finalement je leur sourie en passant une main dans mes cheveux . 

\- Je rentre les gars, je suis fatigué

\- Déjà ? S'étonne ils avec surprise - mais tu vas manquer la soirée ! 

\- Vous savez très bien que je ne suis pas très fêtard, je vais juste rentrer tranquillement chez moi . 

\- Okey, fait attention à toi Théo me répond Drago 

-Ne t'inquiète pas Dray , et encore félicitations.

Ils me sourient tandis que m'éloigne, pourquoi sont ils si gentil, ne peuvent ils pas me laisser les détester en paix ? 

Je sors de la salle et transplanne chez moi . À peine suis-je dans mon manoir vide que les larmes coulent sur mes joues pâles sans que je ne puise les retenir, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je donc obliger de supporter le mariage de mon amie avec l'homme que j'aime ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi dois-je être brisé à ce point ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si mal pour mériter ça ? 

Bien sûr je n'ai aucune réponse et mon grand manoir me paraîtencore plus vide et glacial . Je pars jusqu'à ma salle de main et je m'observe dans la glace.  
Mes yeux gris sont rougis par les larmes, ma peau est pâle ettirée, des grandes cernes poche mes yeux et mes lèvres sonttirées par la douleur . Je suis moche, horrible et je n'ai aucun charme, alors pourquoi mon Blaise aurait il envie de moi ? 

Qu'est-ce que je vaux face au magnifique Drago ? Rien, que dalle .  
La douleur me transperce et mes yeux sont soudain attirés par la lame de rasoir qui est placé sur mon lavabo . L'envie me prend et me possède, je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas… mourir comme un moldu ,quelle honte pour un sang pur telle que moi .  
Je ne dois pas le faire, par respect pour eux, par respect et par dignité . Seulement ma dignité est sans doute quelque part à dix mille pieds sous terre, et mon respect pour les nouveaux mariés. 

Est-ce qu'ils me respecte moi ? Je ne pense pas, est-ce qu'ls ont seulement pensé à moi avant de se marier ? Non je ne crois pas non plus, jamais . Jamais . Alors qu'est ce qui me retient ?  
Ne rien, absolument rien, mes parents sont mort, mes amies marier et le reste de ma vie détruite . Alors j'ai bien le droit d'être égoïste pour une fois non .  
J'attrape la lame glaciale entre mes doigts et je la serre fort, jusqu'à ce que mes jointures blanchissent . Je l'approche de mon cou et ferme les yeux en disant adieu au monde, adieu à ma vie, adieu à mon amour.  
Puis j'appuie…  
Fin 

Voilà un petit one shot drama parce que je suis déprimé et que s'est bien d'écrire des dramas quand t'est déprimé . Voilà voila un petit review pour la peine.


End file.
